To Embrace A Reality Complex
by BBsweetINSANITY
Summary: We've all seen stories like this before: a girl is sent to one of her favourite fiction worlds and develops different relationships with the characters. Alicia Xerxes however won't just face the friendship, romance, and angst you expect. There is something in the darkness with no physical appearance that defies a reasonable description. Just how will this sweet turned torture end?
1. A Girl: Pressed For Answers

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is my first** _ **published**_ **fic and actually my first try at Black Butler altogether. I do have other fanfics but I hand wrote them and never published. Even teachers think I'm** _ **strange**_ **because I prefer to hand wright instead of type. Well enough about that, let's start the story. One more thing! I would love to get any reviews** _ **especially**_ **if someone is ooc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Do I reeeaaally have to do this? Fine. Obviously I don't own Black Butler. I only claim my own characters, events etc. ^_^ Can we finally move onto the story?**

A blanket of midnight blue shrouded the night as stars glimmered brightly. Breathing in the cool air of a small town Alicia sighed, tilting her head back. There was something alluring about the dark especially when the luminescent stars were the only light source. However it held an aura that intimidated even the darkest reaches of the heart and so Alicia halted in her pace outside before turning and scrambling inside, locking herself away from the looming shadows.

 _ **The world through Miss Alicia Xerxes eyes…**_

Shivering I manoeuver myself through the kitchen to the living room; making my way towards a familiar corner with an equally familiar desk and much loved laptop. The screen still bright as a favourite anime was recently paused. The lopsided desk chair rattled as I sat, shuffled, and slouched beneath a blanket; ready to recommence my Ultimate Black Butler Re-watch Marathon. Turning down the volume through the headphones just enough not to wake the sleeping house, the play button was clicked and… instead of the episode continuing in place half a dozen pairs of eyes glowed through the screen and the world around me swirled to a sickening tune.

Sore muscles tensed from the warmth of cushioned surroundings. As I squinted my common brown eyes my senses were assaulted by the minor slits of light creeping from the sides of closed midnight blue curtains. Stretching to the bordering point of pain a half cat like murmur escaped my lips as the ever-present exhaustion refused to take its leave. Before an opportunity to recognise the room as unfamiliar arose to my groggy mind a sweeping shadow fell over my sluggish form and a cold and precise piece of metal was held just away from my throat.

Eyes widening in fright my body trembled on the tipping point of either a panic or anxiety attack as a clipped voice cut like a deadly knife through the cold tension, "Miss, I suggest you explain immediately why you are sleeping in my master's guest bedroom in the afternoon and how you got in or-"

"Holy FUCKING SHIT" I choked before correcting myself, "or actually you are not holy but still…how the f-"

The metal was pressed slightly but firmly closer to my neck as I was interrupted from the hoarse, ranted, babbling, "Please do mind the language and focus more so on answering my questions miss."

 _ **An irritating girl seen through the molten eyes of demon Sebastian Michaelis…**_

Quieting herself, some form of ridiculous focus returned to her as she began, "Well you see Sebastian I was watching a Black Butler marathon and you was about to do your whole kitchen knife killing thing-" my eyes grew slightly at the mention of two unexpected details, "when I paused it and well, when I came back I pressed play but then these eyes glowed through the screen and and and well anyway now here I am in the Phantomhive mansion and ohmygosh now I get to see BardandFinnyandMey-rinandTanakaandCielandGrellandWillandUNDERTAKERandhopefullyRonald but oh…wait. FUCK I just _had_ to meet you first…". An eyebrow twitched against my will in irritation. Any man would say this child was in the throws of hysteria to the point of delusion. However I am one Hell of a butler and if her spouted tale is indeed true, only more unworthy trouble would land upon me.

Growing somewhat impatient for a number of reasons that the girl obviously hadn't picked up on, I found myself ready to dismiss her babbles if for no better reason than to rid myself of further inconvenience. As she trailed off I had even more questions than I began with. Sighing in a quick moment of exasperation I was left to decipher what the babbling human had actually replied with and spoke up with a polite deadliness, "Miss how is it that you know my name? Please explain more clearly your arrival and intentions here. I will ignore that senseless babble of names for now…however what exactly displeases you that you have met me?"

Realisation slowly dawned on her as her already wide eyes open impossibly wider. A small 'o' shape formed on her mouth, "I am Alicia Xerxes. Born in 2000 and raised from a fairly early age in a small town. Outcast with only one very good friend. I, Sebastian Michaelis am a fan girl who has watched the anime and reads the manga known as Black Butler which how do I put this... is where your world and 'characters' exist. I know your names as well as many other things because…all I do is obsess over your lives. It is not that I've met you so much that upset me it is just that in every fanfiction I've read you always show up, threaten the 'character' or me, are shown evidence, and things smooth over buuuuut…"

Eyes narrowing my voice dripped with annoyance, "Very well…Miss Xerxes would you happen to have any proof of your words?" Does this girl have no understanding of a concise explanation for her appearance in the manor especially under her current circumstances of impending violence?

 _ **The frazzled mind of an out of place Alicia…**_

A frown creased my face as I spoke up, "Um well my clothes would be a start…there may be something else on me if I'm lucky. Could I get up?" The knife was swiftly removed from my neck and disappeared before the blankets were thoroughly thrown from the bed. In a huff I glared, irritated my warmth was so roughly stolen, "Well gee thanks a bunch. Let's see… I'm wearing my cheetah leggings; a baggy black shirt with white decorative embroidery, my hair is in pig-tailed bows, no shoes-" I jumped from the traditional bed in shock, despair, and a rush of hatred, "SEBASTIAN WHEN YOU THREW THE BLANKETS MY PHONE WENT WITH THEM!"

A small iPhone was pounced on by my greedy hands in a horrified panic as my mouth curved in an instinctive snarl at the demonic power near the bed. Smirking he inquired, "A phone miss? My apologies." Well aren't you a sarcastic and haughty fossil of a demon…

Close to tears I shrieked, "This phone _Sebastian_ is my greatest proof. It has games and videos, photos and fanfiction, music and and and it is how I ignore people _Sebastian_!"

Calm but not forgiving on the matter of my phones safety I found myself looking around the room. Finding a number of familiar items in the room. On the dressing table was a Sherlock Holmes Classic Volume 1 book, some scarce amount of make-up from my vast and hardly touched collection, the laptop and some cheap earphones. The chair beside the window proved to hold my newly bought dark royal blue gothic dress, black high heels beside. Sebastian raised a quizzical eyebrow as he saw the familiarity I took to the objects, "Indeed Miss Xerxes it would seem you have proo-"

A mischievous smirk spread across my face as I sidled close to the butler, phone in hand. "Say Sebastian, would you happen to want to see a picture I have of you and Ciel?" Holding out the phone close enough for him to see I gaged his reaction.

 _ **The outside view on the situation…**_

An eyebrow was raised and eyes widened slightly as Sebastian set eyes upon a yaoi picture of himself and Ciel. "Next time don't throw my phone Sebastian or I might just share this idea with London. Even if you are getting rid of the blankets…don't hurt the phone", a sickly sweet smile deepening on her features. A gruff leading out of her room followed shortly as he regained his composure after the shell shocked state Alicia's spite had put him in.


	2. A Girl: Dances To Her Own Tune

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay so here's the second chapter. This one is a little shorter than the other but I made sure it reached at least 1000 before I wrapped it up. I'm not planning on making anything too serious happen for a while yet because I think there needs to be time for the characters to settle…besides the more comfortable they get the more fun it will be for me to crush their happiness. Hehehe ^_^ I actually had both this and the next chapter written only 19 hours after publishing the first chapter but then dad turned off the Wi-Fi T_T I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep because I couldn't post these -_- anyway enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't feel like doing this T_T I don't own Black Butler or the characters in it. I only own dear little Alicia and her interactions with other characters.**

 _ **Alicia's 'view' as a melody played…**_

As the door was shut with the softest of _clicks_ I could no longer hold my excitement. On a buzz from both my entrance to a reality I devoured in a binge watch and my dangerous payback for Sebastian's mistreatment of my phone. My phone! Turning the sleek frame in my hands I inspected it for any minor or major damage. Appearance wise the phone was as pristine as freshly driven snow however I decided upon checking the audio while I was walking through the halls of an eerie Phantomhive manor. Fidgety in the silence occupying the demon ahead of me and just ever so slightly curious, I turned the volume as high as I could before pressing play to whatever song was lined up next.

 _I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time_

 _And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind…_

An almost Cheshire smile played on my lips as I recognised the song as Shinedown's _Her Name is Alice_. One of my favourite band's and more than that a reference to Wonderland, I felt the buzz transform itself to an adrenaline rush. The type of song I want to sway, twirl, and sing with on its inviting starting tone and contrasting chorus. Closing my eyes, the song had reached the lines:

 _You see there's no real ending_

 _It's only the beginning_

 _Come out and play…_

The chorus won over as a puppet on strings, I silently mimicked the lyrics and sailed on a flow of calls for 'Alice'. I danced freely to the tune of the song…until I bumped into an unseen barrier. Cautiously checking the damage, I opened one eye only to discover the centre of my view covered by a polite Sebastian as he turned around eyebrow twitching.

 _ **Sebastian's annoyance at a**_ _ **denied**_ _ **request of Miss Xerxes…**_

Turning my eyes on _Miss_ Alicia, I swiftly held one gloved hand out expectantly. "Miss Xerxes may I be allowed to handle your telephone…after you have stopped the 'music'?" I inquired. There was a silent pause as she stood frozen, only the music creating noise.

A childish frown creased her face as she finally answered me, "No". She broke into a skip as she continued forward manoeuvring around my chagrined body, dreadful music still playing at an unseemly volume. My hand dropped as I turned to face her retreating back.

"Miss Alicia…how do you expect to find my master in a manor you have never entered before?" At my words she froze again before slumping in realisation at her mistake.

Huffing in disappointment she lifted her head, "Right. Then I suppose you should lead huh?" When I refused to continue forward she trailed back to me as if a puppy tugged on a leash. I smirked as I held out my hand once more, silently reiterating my previous question as a demand. "Hell no, after what you did earlier there is no way I will ever trust you with my phone. It is running low on battery life though so…I'll turn off the music!" Only slightly annoyed, I once more lowered my hand and took the lead.

 _ **A bored Alicia's eyes scan the surroundings…**_

Why are there so many damn doors? It's not like that many people live here. Speaking of people that _do_ stay in the manor… I piped up bored with the calm silence, "Hey Sebastian, I know Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, Tanaka, and Ciel should be here but have you got Pluto or Snake yet?" I wasn't just curious about the residents but I wanted to know whether I was following the timeline of the anime or manga and exactly what point I was in.

I was met with Sebastian's reply of, "Indeed the Phantomhive servants and Earl Phantomhive is here Miss. That infernal dog is also here however I can't recall ever meeting 'Snake'". I left no reply other than a soft _hmm_. So if Pluto is here but Snake isn't this probably doesn't follow the manga…which means this is some time in the anime, most likely the first season.

"Sebastian, have you run into any angels lately?" I know I'm pushing it digging for knowledge but depending on his answer I can place myself somewhere in the timeline so I feel like information is important enough to risk asking.

 _ **A look at Sebastian's thoughts…**_

A small smile flittered across my face as I allowed the silence to draw out. Alicia was right, I had encountered angels lately. Just because she was right did not mean I had to share that information with her however. It was almost painfully obvious she was trying to uncover information although I don't see why an encounter with an angel should matter to Alicia.

As we came to be but a short distance away from the Earl's door I turned my head to face her. Looking at her clothes it became more apparent that at the least Alicia was not normal for London or perhaps even the era. Her clothes seemed odd in the traditional manor, her manners were completely lacking, her speech was not expressed elegantly yet was clearly not a street rat's quality, even the objects that occupied the guest bedroom were at the very least out of place. The 'music' she played was in no way similar to the tastes of any English man, woman or child I had encountered. Who exactly are you Alicia Xerxes?

 _ **A Third-person point of view for the following actions…**_

As Sebastian raised his arm to knock on the young master's door, he found himself pushed back as the door was pushed open excitedly by Alicia without so much as a knock. A hollow _bang_ followed as door hit wall and Ciel Phantomhive looked up from his desk with a mixture of shock, irritation, and disdain. Said Earl's eyes widened ever so slightly as a strange girl he had never met before rushed as close to his desk as possible before Sebastian interrupted her bouncing steps with a soft throat clearing. As Alicia halted beaming smile on her face, one realisation crossed two minds.

 _This girl is going to cause trouble…_

 **End Note:**

 **I didn't want Alicia to meet Ciel until the next chapter which is mostly why this drew out so much walking through the manor. Not wanting to let Ciel and Alicia meet yet proved hard when my word count didn't reach the target goal so lucky for me I got to include some song lyrics hehehe. What do you think Ciel's going to say to Alicia first? I already know and to be honest he's being more than a little hypocritical with the comment. Till next chapter ^_^**

 **Shoutout to** _ **TheDoctor531**_ **thank you for my first review/favourite/follow I hope you like the rest too**


	3. A Girl: Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

 **And up comes Chapter 3! I've written two chapters in one day hehehe. I was going to stockpile a little but I'm too impatient for that so instead you get two chapters but don't worry I'll make sure to keep a steady flow throughout my Christmas holidays. Things might be tough next year though with Year 11 T_T blah lots of Math, Sciences, Legal Studies, and English**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I only own Alicia and her…experiences. Nope I don't own Black Butler sorry ^_^**

 _ **A somewhat blue outlook through Alicia's eyes…**_

It's him! Ciel Phantomhive, small and cute with more than just a pinch of cold cunning. His one uncovered eye was opened slightly larger than expected, "What on Earth is wrong with your hair?" A frown creased my face as I pouted at his comment.

"You're one to talk Ciel. What kind of hypocrite are you calling me out on my hair when yours is completely blue?" I teased the tips of my hair with forefinger and thumb. Sure my hair is different but that's because I dyed it! A black fringe with longer bangs on the sides of my face and pigtails that range from black, to velvet blue, electric blue, and a light shade of blue…what's wrong with that? "Besides is that really the first thing you choose to say to a guest, comments on their hair?" I dramatically raised one eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

Flustered Ciel broke into an uncharacteristic light blush before he narrowed his eyes, "Sebastian, who is this?"

Said butler slid his eyes to me before explaining with a sigh, "My Lord, May I introduce Miss Alicia Xerxes…her circumstances are rather-"

This was my queue and without missing a beat I stole the end to Sebastian's sentence, "Extraordinary, amazing, unbelievable, incredible" Racing even further forward I leaned over Ciel's desk, faces close enough our noses almost touched. A grin spread across my face like melted butter on bread, "I think you are going to be extremely interested in my circumstances Ciel."

An eyebrow quirked as Ciel looked to Sebastian. I was firmly tugged back by the shoulders by said butler. I huffed at the new distance between myself and the Earl. Sebastian's hands left my shoulders as he further detailed the situation to Ciel.

 _ **Sebastian's exasperation first hand…**_

I did not need to look towards the young master to know he was intrigued by this situation. Whether it was time travel or another universe hardly mattered, Alicia was an extraordinary case indeed although an exasperating one at that. Keeping my almost crimson eyes trained on the girl in case of further incident to disturb the master's personal space I awaited my orders silently.

His orders came as no surprise to me although much to my amusement as he purposefully skimmed his glare away from Alicia, "Find her some clothes Sebastian, then I'll take lunch with Alicia to decide what to do." Trading a barely suppressed chuckle for a smirk I turned towards Alicia as we left the room.

She frowned as I tried to persuade her to wear a more traditional, long, covering albeit out of season dress. Blowing out a puff of air she replied with a simple, "I'm not wearing one of those because a) I don't know how to put them on, b) They look uncomfortable and c) I'll just wear the dress in my room." Following her short announcement I was promptly shoved into the hallway as the door was shut in my face with a final _thwump_.

 _ **A secretly pleased look through Alicia's eyes…**_

Secretly excited I had a reason to dress up like some kind of fancy lady, I wasted no time in putting on both my dress and high heels. The front corset was easy enough to tie; it was the back I had trouble with. Well this is just _great_. Opening the door slightly, I peeked my head through the crack with a soft yet whiny "Hell", escaping my mouth.

I was answered with a haughty, "Is there something you need miss?" I glared at the butler crossing my arms before turning around.

"I can't do up the back corset, could you do it for me?" A quiet response of the affirmative was sent my way as the ends of the black string were harshly pulled, "Too tight" I breathed as the string was tied into a bow.

Turning me around Sebastian smiled. Why is that smile giving me the creeps? It's like he's about to kill me with a smile on his face…, "Now then, I do believe the front corset needs assistance…it appears a little loose."

"Fuck…Sebastian why do you want to kill me so damn much?" I whined as the front corset was undone, pulled, and re-tied.

He lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head innocently as a smile still rested on his face, "Kill you Miss, whatever gives you that idea? After all you are a guest of Earl Phantomhive." I deadpanned at his attempt at innocent unawareness. Is he serious?

"Well between you giving me an almost panic or anxiety attack when you threatened me, to a heart attack when you threw my phone, and trying to suffocate me just now…it damn well looks like you want me to die!" Obviously Sebastian must have taken this irate diatribe as his time to leave and prepare lunch which left me time to redo my hair and make-up.

With my hair out of its usual pigtails and a fairly simplistic and neutral make-up look I was left with time to spare. With this in mind I opened the laptop ready to begin my next campaign in Battle-field Bad Company 2. The cut scenes played through as I restarted the game deciding it best considering the last time I'd played was at least a year earlier.

Sneaking behind two enemy soldiers, I got ready for a melee attack. Blade out I decided to slit the throat of whoever was closer. Poor guy died not even knowing I was there. Enemy number two however was definitely aware of my existence as I stood behind the dead body of his comrade. A series of two or three melee attacks quickly put him out of any grievance he may have felt. There was nothing like standing in the blood of my enemies to cheer me up and escape time. Moving on to the trenches, the game was hit by a heap of loud gunfire and planes overhead. Only a short moment later my door was kicked open with a serious _bang_. A shocked silence fell over the room as my mouth dropped open.

 **End Note:**

 **Hehehe here's a cliffhanger! Who is it and how's the situation going to unfold? Can a little misunderstanding be resolved? Of course it can! Alicia's going to be fine…for now. After all she's standing in the blood of her enemies *_***


	4. A Girl: Blood-lust Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 4…this chapter took me longer to write. There was a lot of staring at the screen. I don't write a lot of dialogue namely because I don't like writing dialogue. I'm more of an excessively detailed doing one thing throughout a short story with enough horror and psychological emotional stuff to make people move away from me kind of person but I know I should expand my writing so after this chapter I'm going to try and get in more structured dialogue…**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Black Butler. Wish I did but it never would have been so good if I created it.**

 _ **The shocked vision Alicia saw…**_

A wild-eyed man stood in my doorway, door off its hinges. The silence lasted a mere moment before a spluttered; "What the Hell?" was closely followed by an apology. Dressed in a white chef's uniform, flame-thrower in hand, Bardroy frowned confused.

"Uh hey there Bard…what's u-", I was interrupted by another plane overhead, screams, and as my eyes slid back to the laptop screen, an acknowledgement of my death. "Ugh this sucks I died…" It took me longer than it should have to realise that-Bard. Game. Gunfire. Door-"Oh uh yeah Bard it was just a game so um…sorry?"

 _ **The quiet wrath of an interrupted Sebastian…**_

My eyebrow twitched as I heard a large bang from the direction of the room Miss Alicia currently occupied. What trouble is she getting into now? Turning away from the cake I was mid-decorating, I stepped away from the cooking bench. I grimaced as I checked my pocket watch; if this was not rectified soon the master's lunch would be behind schedule. Whatever fuss she was causing needed to be resolved quickly.

Even as I walked down the hall it was evident that Miss Alicia's door had been 'misplaced'. What on Earth has she done?

Upon my entrance to her room, my gaze was met by a conflicting scene of elegance, brutality, and…Bardroy? Well that would explain the commotion. Slouched on the ground in a mass of deep blue fabric was Alicia whom could almost be mistaken for an _eccentric_ lady, if not for the accompaniment of what seemed to be a faked battle eliciting roars of victory and rage from both Alicia and an enthralled Bard.

 _ **Alicia's first-person view…**_

Laughing I mercilessly demolished the enemy troops I faced. There's no way I'm going to lose this, especially with my former knowledge of the first three campaigns. Or so I thought until a certain butler interrupted my final moments before rising victorious.

Without so much as a knock-oh right my door- he stepped into the room announcing, "Bardroy I do believe I told you to make yourself useful by providing assistance to Mey-rin did I not?" _Jeez_ he just came in and started ruining our fun. Bard scratched his head nervously, muttered something along the lines of 'yeah yeah', and made his way out of the room. Turning to me Sebastian reprimanded, "Lunch will be ready shortly, however it would seem you cannot be left alone without causing disruption in the manor. Miss, I do believe any further noise should disrupt my lord so I am afraid I must ask you to accompany me whilst I finish meal preparations."

Reluctantly I shut down the laptop and to my dismay, was forced to leave the comforts of my room in exchange for a kitchen.

 _ **A multi-tasking Sebastian's viewpoint…**_

Almost as if she was trying to unnerve me, Alicia locked a pointed stare to my eyes. Despite the obviousness that her attempt had no effect on me, brown eyes failed to cease their auto-lock. Smiling politely I looked towards the girl occupying part of the cooking bench, "Is there something wrong?" Her brown eyes finally flickered from me to the cake beside my workspace. It was only a minor action yet when her hand speedily attempted to take hostage of a decadent slice; she discovered her wrist to be firmly locked in my own hand. "What atrocious table manners. Not even out of the kitchen and already mice try to scavenge a meal", releasing her wrist to fall limply into Alicia's lap I narrowed my eyes, "The least you could do is wait to be served Miss, honestly…"

The rest of my meal preparations ran smoothly with barely another incident. Miss Alicia busied herself swinging her legs from the edge of the cooking bench, music once more unleashed on my ears.

 _Say good-bye_

 _As we dance with the Devil tonight..._

I felt my face take on a characteristic smirk; this song was definitely preferable.

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the Devil tonight…_

Adding the finishing touches to my task, I turned to Miss Alicia. Her brown eyes skimmed to the side away from my gaze. "Miss Alicia? Lunch has been prepared, if you could just follow me." I took a step to lead the girl from the room when she met my eyes with her own.

I shuddered in disgust at her reply, "Sebas-chan, did you ever give Grell that date?" A smile played across her face before she burst into a fit of laughter. Shoulder's still shaking with repressed mirth, Alicia stood beside me tittering over my silence.

Deciding any acknowledgement of her question would be condemning, I instead silently accompanied Miss Alicia to the decided meal destination. Turning to the girl once my I announced, "Today a table has been prepared outside to heighten the enjoyment of as sunny a day as this."

 _ **Sunshine made deadly in Alicia's mind…**_

"Outside", my voice came out more hoarse and desperate than I intended, "Does it have to be outside?" Sebastian's only answer was to open the large doors and with one arm point me in the direction of the garden. Fighting the distinct urge to hiss as sunlight hit my eyes causing a throbbing headache, I took hesitant and stumbling steps forward. I trailed behind Sebastian as my ears tuned into a crash of glass shattering, an explosion accompanied by the stench of burnt meat, and in the distance the shadow of a large tree toppling.

Dragging my mind from the clouds, my eyes widened as I turned around in a hurry. Lost, I was lost. Where did Sebastian go? I had only been walking for a couple of moments; surely the manor's garden wasn't that spacious. No-one would ever get lost when they have a guide right in front of them…well this is _me_.

 **End Note:**

 **Yeah looks like Alicia gets lost easy huh. Personally I want her to get to be around Bard more but would sort of defeat the purpose of SebastianxAlicia huh… I think it is about time she meets Finny and Mey-rin. First she'll need to get out of this whole being lost in a garden thing though so \|*_*|/**


End file.
